The conception of cabins for vehicles and in particular for aircraft is subject to continuous optimization with regard to the efficient use of the installation space defined therein, so as to maximize the number of passenger seats that may be incorporated therein without limiting the comfort of passengers. For this purpose, cabin monuments often undergo structural improvements, so that they may provide as many functions as possible in the smallest possible space.
Known in the art is to fit cabin monuments with modules of varying types, which in particular encompass galley modules and toilet or washroom modules. Further known is to swivel-mount flight attendant seats onto a cabin monument, so that they only block access to a function of the monument when regulations do not allow its use anyway. Additionally known are toilet modules in aircraft cabins that may be expanded during flight into a door area, so that the space made available there may be utilized.
WO 2013/3017290 A1 shows an aircraft monument that comprises a sanitary module with a sanitary device along with a galley module situated adjacent to the sanitary module. The galley module encompasses a trolley storage room as well as a working surface. The trolley storage room is separated from the sanitary module by a partition wall.